thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazel Grace Lancaster
Hazel has no siblings and is the daughter to Mr. Lancaster and Mrs. Lancaster, friend of Isaac and girlfriend of Augustus Waters. Hazel finished high school early and has already begun pursuing a college education. She is diagnosed with Stage 4 Thyroid cancer with metastasis forming in her lungs, but has managed to live with her disease owing to doses of an experimental drug called Phalanxifor (which does not actually exist). In the beginning of ''TFiOS, ''Hazel's mother decides that Hazel is depressed and sends her to a Support Group that meets every Wednesday, held in a church basement, referred to as 'the Literal Heart of Jesus' by their leader Patrick. Hazel met Augustus and Isaac in the Support Group a few weeks after she joined in the 'Literal Heart of Jesus'. During that day in Support Group it was found that Isaac would undergo surgery and go blind in a few weeks. When Hazel first talked to Augustus, he took out a cigarette and put it between his teeth, but did not light it. He said the words; ''"It's a metaphor, you put the killing thing between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing." '' Hazel noticed that Isaac and Monica were making out and repeating the words 'always'. She later found out they had made a promise to always be together, and therefore they always repeated the words 'always'. In the early blooming of Hazel and Augustus' relationship, Augustus compares Hazel to Natalie Portman in ''V for Vendetta. '' Appearance Hazel is described as having short dark hair and green eyes, she describes herself as having 'chipmunk cheeks' from steroidal treatment. She suffers from stage four thyroid cancer that had spread to her lungs. For this reason, Hazel must carry an oxygen tank (which she calls Phillip) and nasal cannulas wherever she goes all the time. Relationships Augustus Waters Hazel starts to develop strong feelings for Augustus early in the book, even though she tries to suppress these feelings. Augustus and Hazel begin as very close friends, Hazel then falls in love with Augustus- ''"I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly and then all at once." She really adores Augustus, she likes that he has existentially frought free and that he finishes his story with someone else. Hazel falls for Augustus' smile, too big for his face, and his clear reese eyes. Their love story is both big and small, they had a small amount of time together. Kaitlyn Hazel and Kaitlyn are school friends. They drifted apart, but Hazel says she likes to spend a little time with her. Hazel meets up with her at the mall in the beginning of the story, later lies and says that she is leaving, but actually just goes to read a book in the other part of the mall. She is one of the only girls she can talk with who doesn't judge her for her cancer. Patrick Patrick is the leader of the Support Group. Hazel is not a friend of Patrick but she doesn't hate or like him very much. She enjoys making fun of him. Hazel feels a bit sorry for Patrick, since he doesn't have a proper life but nevertheless she and Patrick don't talk much. Mrs. Lancaster Hazel loves her mother as much as she loves her father and is very connected to her. At times she wants her to just leave her alone and thinks she doesn't understand her condition or her feelings, but deep down she knows her mother loves her. Mr. Lancaster Hazel loves her father very much. Sometimes she thinks he doesn't understand her or her feelings but aside from that, she cares for him and doesn't want to purposefully hurt or upset him. Peter Van Houten Hazel says early in the book that Peter Van Houten is her favorite author of all times and that she wanted to meet him to find out how An Imperial Affliction ended. She writes a long letter to him to which he doesn't reply, but instead his ex-assisstant Lidewij Vligenthart (Also says about Lidewij, her name is pronounced LEE-DUH-VIGH and she used to pronounce it LID-UH-WIDGE) replies. Later, Augustus takes Hazel to Amsterdam where they both meet Peter Van Houten and Hazel is disappointed to find out that Van Houten is really a raging alcoholic who has given up on writing. But eventually finds out that his daughter died from cancer, that is why he is a raging alcoholic. IsaacCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Cancer VictimsCategory:Teens